The Second Chance
by queenfromtanbridge
Summary: minor troyeller, major troypay and a bit chaylor. What happens when BFFS troy and Sharpay are seperated. 10 tears later can they pick of where they left it or will their lives had changed too much.1st fanfic so plz b nice!
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm new to writing so please be nice :)

Trailer….

**They were best friends**

_shows troy and __Sharpay hanging out_

**Until her dad got a new job**

_shows __Sharpay, Troy I'm moving to Australia_

**Troy couldn't bear it**

_shows Troy having a fight with S__harpay_

**10 years has passed **

_Split screen- Sharpay with her ultra cool mean friends and troy with __Chad and _

_Gabriella_

**But what happens when she returns**

_Sharpay looking at picture of troy at school confused_

**Will love blossom **

_I missed you pay_

**Or take a turn for the worst**

_I hate you!_

**In The Second Chance**


	2. Best Buds

Thank you so much nrisley19892007 for your review 

Thank you so much nrisley19892007 for your review 

**Chapter 1**

Destination: Albuquerque 

'Pay stop that' screamed a very annoyed five year old Troy Bolton He was around his best friend's house. Sharpay's. Sharpay loved teasing him and most of all tickling him because she loved to see him squirm but on the inside she loved him like the best brother she could ever of had 'Whatever TB, you want do go and play in my PINK pool' Suggested Sharpay finally releasing Troy from his fit of high pitched giggles.

Five year olds Troy and Sharpay chased each other down the stairs and into the kitchen to find Sharpay's brother and her mother-Miss Evans. 'Hiya Troy how are you. Going to play in the pool I see?' said Miss Evans while hurrying around the kitchen cleaning and then quickly stopped to half stare at her guest. 'Umm yeah can we mum, I mean may we, I promise that I won't get it all over the grass again.' Replies Sharpay in her cutest voice that she could manage without making Troy or herself burst out laughing. 'Oh go on then' said Mrs Evans.

Troy and Sharpay splashed each other in the swimming pool until both of them looked like they had just been chucked over board. Meanwhile inside Ryan had just entered the kitchen. 'Hey mum, those two lovebirds playing in the pool, have you told Sharpay yet mum? Said an anxious Ryan but he could tell what his mum was going to say by just looking at Sharpay and Troy.

Authors note

Hi your reviews make my day!! Please review I know that it is short but ill write another chapter today if you review!! 1 review for next chapter because this is quite short.


	3. Chapter 3

Well even though I did not get another review I thought why not but no more unless you review now and I mean it so plz review

**Well even though I did not get another review I thought why not but no more unless you review now and I mean it so plz review even just one word!**

'Well not exactly Ry, I mean how am I meant to tell her that were moving to the other side of the world, she will be devastated.' It was true though. Mr Evans-Sharpay's dad- had been asked to start a Lava Springs in Sydney and they decided that they would move to Australia as well. Ryan had been fine with it because he had not made any close friends yet but he knew that his sister had and his name was Troy. 'So tell me mum what are you going to do? Just tell her this Monday that we're leaving to go to Sydney hurry up? You better just tell her before she gets mad at all of us' replied Ryan. He was completely aware of his sister's temper which he usually got on the other end of. 'Fine have it your way we can tell her as soon as she says goodbye to troy after all she doesn't like to be embarrassed.

'Pay if you don't mind can I go home for around 30 minutes cos I need to dry my hair and put some dry cloths on and by the looks of it so do? Asked Troy completely aware of how stupid he looked with see through cloths on 'Uhh yeah why not' whispered Sharpay now also aware of how her see through cloths would now look like to Troy. With that Troy and Sharpay said their goodbyes quite quickly and Troy was gone.

'Sharpay dear me, Ryan and your dad would like to speak to you quickly if that's okay' said a very nervous Mrs Evans. She was prepared for the worst response, she always found that she was with Sharpay being such a little drama queen over the tiniest of reasons. 'Kay, be right down' said Sharpay with no intentions of what she just said. After a long intense 20 minutes Sharpay arrived down stairs.

'Umm dear your dad'

'And me and mum and you'

'Are moving to Sydney'

'Because your dad got a good job out there'

'We're all moving Monday darling' added the very bewildered girl's mother.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH in a very high pitched noise was all that came out of her mouth for a very long time. 'You can't do this to me I have a life here I have TB here even if Ryan doesn't have anyone here does not mean that I don't' Bellowed Sharpay. She was angrier then the time TB ratted her out to her Parents. Angrier than the time Ryan spent her money on a new hat. She was past angry. She was pas furious. She was bubbling with unknown anger. 'Darling it was not about friends, come on Troy wont mind. You'll get new friends. It will be an adventure living in Australia no one knows you therefore you can start fresh.' Said Mrs Evans trying to reason with Sharpay. 'An ADVENTURE?! Troy will mind were best mates best amigos best friends!! New friends? I have the only friend I wont here, Troy!!' screeched back an infuriated Sharpay. But her mother had mentioned Troy. How would he feel? Would he think I wanted to go? Will he be angry at me? Will he stop being my friend? This was all too much for only a five year old Sharpay to take in she was completely flabbergasted. She did the only thing a little girl knew to do and that was to run up to her bedroom lock the door and not say another word to her parents. She slammed the doors leading up to her bedroom showing no mercy, how could they do this to me she thought over and over again in her mind. She went in her bedroom shut the pink door behind her and turned the lock. Sharpay realised something in that short time. She loved to be mean. She pondered about this but then decided to phone TB to find out what he thinks about all of this. She picked up her phone and started to dial her friend with uncertainty.


	4. Telling Him

Thanks again to my 1 reviewer woop woop

_**Thanks again to my 1 reviewer woop woop!**__** (I do mean it lol)**_

_**Sharpay's Pov**_

This is it the call. Why dad had to get a new job, I mean, he already has an amazing one here!! I hope TB understands that it's not my fault, I want to stay here. Here with troy. Here with my school and here with my life that I love. I hate my parents. I bet their just doing it for Ry just cos he has no friends and no life that does not mean that I'm the same cos I'm not!

'Hello'

'Hey Tb' Damn I'm a good actress I sound normal!

'Hey Pay wassup'

'Troy promise me that you won't flip okay-Pay and TB-best friends for life right'

'Yeah sure but Pay what are you on about'

This is it Sharpay. Pull yourself together Troy will understand. Well at least I think he will.

'Well my dads got a new job so the whole family is moving'

'Oh okay. Where's your new house so I can come over'

'TB'

'Pay'

'Troy its in, its in Australia we're going to live in Sydney but hey I can finally get msn like my mum and dad have and so could you and we can still chat'

'….'

'Troy talk to me. I don't want to go I don't. Troy come on this is not my fault'

'Sharpay I... I don't want to say goodbye to you I mean your going to be on the other side of the world. That's a long way you know'

'So who cares? I mean if man can make it to the moon then we can still see each other or at least still talk.'

There it was thought Sharpay. My temper. You can be really mean Pay. This is not Troy's fault and you know it.

'Who cares? I do. I'm five years old Shar how am I meant to just hop on a plane to see you it just don't work that way and yeah we can talk but theres a time difference that I cant deal with. You know what why don't you just go like you know you want and like you know you want to leave me.'

How could Troy be so mean he damn well knows its not my fault. If he wants a fight you know what I'm gunna give it to you.

'now you listen to me Bolton if you cared for ME than you would get msn you would buy a web cam you would sleep in the day and and at night talk to me and I would do the same so if you not prepared to do that for me than we are through cos I'm leaving Monday. That's two days. I don't have time to wait for you to apolagise to me.

'Say sorry to you. You have another thing coming Pay. Your taking this out on me and this has nothing to do with me and the funny thing is you know it.

_**Troy's Pov**_

I cant believe Sharpay!! She's acting like its my fault that she's moving to Ausralia but its not its her own!

'Listen up Bolton your not my friend any more but a bit more like my enemy. Oh my last words to you are don't call me 'Pay' any more and two bye.'

Bolton? I preferred TB why did she not call me that. Her last word to me bye. She'll be back. I need her to be. 'Troy I heard you talking to Sharpay you know if you want you can say goodbye to her Monday I'm sure she will apolagize.' Said Mrs Bolton with her best intentions. How nieve is my mother. One she should be down on her knees saying sorry to me. Two if I say sorry to her she'll just blow it up in my face. I always knew that Sharpay was dramatic but this is just crazy. 'Goodbye Sharpay.' Troy whispered these two words under his breath. That will be his last sentence that he ever used Sharpay's name in.

Authors note

Your reviews make my day (what small reviews I have anywayz) plz plz review just so I know that anyone is actually reading this!!


	5. Sad Goodbyes

Thanks again to my reviewer

_**Thanks again to my reviewer!! This one is going to need two reviews by two different people for the skip into time one!!**_

_**Sharpay's Pov**_

I don't need troy in my life afterall he's just being a selfish brat. The sooner I leave, I say the better, I'm tired of him. I'm tired of my boaring life, hey you only live once. And most of all I'm tired of being nice to people because that clearly does not work out for me. 'Darling how did things work out with Troy'. That was my stupid naïve mother. She automatically assumes that because I'm an Evan I can do anything and I cant. But at least now once I tweak being so nice I will get respect and will be able to do anything. 'Lets just say he's not my friend anymore-one less person for me to say goodbye to' Good comeback Pay. Okay Sharpay never use that word again that's you know who's word for me.

_**Genural Pov**_

'Sharpay dear we're leaving to go to the airport in 10 minuits you know its not too late to go and talk to troy' Said Mrs Evans. She was secretly upset that her daughter and Troy were not friends anymore because they always gave of a happy spark when they were around and she knew that Sharpay needed someone going into all of this. Her reply back from Sharpay was far less subtle 'Mum he's a dick NO'. Miss Evans did not even know that her daughter was aware of those kind of words and she wondered how she knew of them. A tear rolled down Sharpays cheek even though she tried with all her might to keep how emotions to herself and not act like this was fazing her at all but she could not keep it up any longer. She quickly wiped aware the droplet of sadness as she knew that her mother would cause a un-nesseccary fuss over it. So she just pulled her self together and sat in the car carrying her hand luggadge and a toy that Troy gave to her on her birthday a week before. Secretly Sharpay knew that she would miss Troy but would never of admitted it to anyone. The car journey was like any other trip in the car the Evans family had took before; Ryan listening to show tunes, Mr Evans talking on Bluetooth to his work and Mrs Evans making a fuss over everyone but the one person that had changed in the car journey was Sharpay. She would usually be annoying at least one person in the car one way or another but this time she just sat there hugging her toy and being very quiet. Sharpay knew that if she tried to act like her normal self that she would let slip her strong character she was playing at that moment and just burst out quiet. She wanted to find Troy and just say sorry for being such an idiot but it was too late. She was just going to have to go to Ausralia and start a new no matter how sad she was on the inside she was determind not for it to show on the outside.

'We're here,' whimpered Mrs Evans. They had arrived at the airport and Mrs Evans was as sad as anyone that they were leaving. She had not mentioned it but she was. She too like Sharpay had a amazing life in Albuquerque. She had many friends and was exstremley sad that she had to say goodbye to them. The Evans family hoped out the car got two carts and loaded the luggadge on them and let Sharpay sit on one and Ryan on the over. All of the Evan's were thinking the same thing-this is going to be a long day. The whole airport experience was gone in a blur and then there they were sitting on the plane preparing for it to take off into their new life.

'Wake up Sharpay, we're here. We're in Australia.' Said a excited Mrs Evans while shaking her daughter. Sharpay woke up with the sun pouring in from the aeroplane window.

_**Sharpay's Pov**_

I'm here. I'm here and about to start my new life in Ausralia. And I'm going to do it without Bolton. I will be strong and I will be respected by all in my new school. I will forget TB. Sharpay felt sad about insulting her ex best friend this was but she knew it had to be done.

_**Authors note**_

_**Last one while there young and the next one will be 9 years 11 months and 5 days later.**_


End file.
